


Krwawiący Romeo

by dingo317



Category: Eden: It's an Endless World!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. Paweł Wojtala boleśnie się o tym przekonuje, czyli Nie Okradaj Braci Rosjan. A jak już okradłeś to lepiej szybko uciekaj.





	Krwawiący Romeo

14 maja, 2097 rok, 38 kilometrów na wschód od Limy

Godzina 15:11

 

This Romeo is bleeding

but you can't see his blood...

 

Bon Jovi, „Always”

 

Szczupłe, blade palce prześlizgnęły się po ramie okiennej. Wstawiona w ramę szyba z super wytrzymałego szklastyku rozszczepiała światło słońca zmuszając Pawła do mrużenia oczu. Mimo to swoje odbicie w szybie widział całkiem wyraźnie.

Średniego wzrostu mężczyzna o szczupłej wysportowanej sylwetce, twardej twarzy i starannie ogolonej głowie. Nic nie zasłaniało umieszczonego na karku gniazda netu.

Nosił tylko dwa kolory, swoje kolory. Czerń i czerwień. Wygodne czarne półbuty, luźne czarne spodnie, wygodną marynarkę i czerwoną sportową koszulę.

Nasuwając na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne mężczyzna wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

Było na co patrzeć. Nawet gdyby Paweł nie był estetą (a był) zapewne przechodząc zatrzymałby się na chwilę by podziwiać widoki.

Inna sprawa, że posiadłość Ennoi Ballarda, oddaloną od najbliższej społeczności około trzydzieści kilometrów, mało kto miał okazję podziwiać. Także dlatego, że była dobrze strzeżona przez małą armię ochroniarzy, a jej właściciel miał niewiele powodów by chwalić się swym statusem majątkowym. Albo żeby zapraszać gości. Temu służyło biuro Ennoi w Limie, gdzie biznesmen załatwiał większość interesów. W głębi posiadłości na lądowisku czekał śmigłowiec pasażerski Mi-8, produkcji rosyjskiej, o pokracznym modliszkowatym kształcie.

Przez okno na drugim piętrze widać było skąpany w świetle słońca park otaczający rezydencję na przestrzeni ponad stu hektarów. Cechowała go prostota i elegancja. Gdzieniegdzie świetliste palce ostrego peruwiańskiego słońca delikatnie gładziły równiutko przycięte szeregi mniej lub bardziej egzotycznych drzew i krzewów. Bladozielonych azalii, purpurowych berberysów i dereni, różnokolorowych róż, ciemnozielonych cedrów oraz innych, których Paweł nie był w stanie rozpoznać. W ten teren wchodziło się jak w labirynt, jedyną otwartą ścieżkę stanowiła brukowana droga prowadząca od bramy do głównego budynku. Oczywiście, pilnie strzeżona, podobnie jak cały teren okalający posiadłość. Rezydencję otaczał wysoki płot oraz bukszpanowy żywopłot, który, tak jak i trawnik, bez wątpienia przycinał ktoś o wielkim zamiłowaniu do porządku i regularności.

Porządek i regularność. Dodaj do tego zdecydowanie, bezwzględność, brak tolerancji dla głupoty oraz wrodzone zdolności przywódcze i dostawałeś Ennoię Ballarda, szefa jednego z największych w Ameryce Południowej karteli narkotykowych, w całej okazałości.

Paweł zaklął cicho. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Oderwał się od okna i raz jeszcze rozejrzał dookoła.

Korytarz, pływający w jasnym świetle słońca, wyglądał niczym zatopiony w bursztynie. Wyłożono go na całej długości ciemnobrązową boazerią. Gdzieniegdzie monotonię rozpraszały drzwi, donice z ciepłolubnymi roślinami i zawieszone na ścianach barwne płótna.

Tupot biegnących stóp i śmiech dzieci. Co najmniej dwojga.

Z korytarza prowadzącego do innej części posiadłości wybiegło dwoje dzieci. Dziewczynka, na oko sześcio-, siedmioletnia w jasnej sukience i chłopiec, cztero-, pięcioletni, w koszulce i krótkich spodenkach.

Paweł, odrobinę uspokojony, zerknął ciekawie.

Roześmiane dzieci ścigały się aż do biurka, za którym urzędował młody latynos w nienagannym garniturze i okularach w rogowej oprawie. Chłopczyk, któremu do blatu starannie uporządkowanego biurka, brakowało kilkunastu centymetrów, nadrobił różnicę podciągając się na łapkach. Jego roześmiana buzia na kilka chwil znalazła się na poziomie mężczyzny.

\- Tata! - mały nieco seplenił - Gdzie tata!

Stojąca o krok za nim dziewczynka uśmiechała się pobłażliwie.

\- Nie teraz, Elijah - głos sekretarza był łagodny i spokojny - Wasz tata pracuje. Idźcie pobawić się na zewnątrz, dobrze?

Ostatnie słowa kierował już do dziewczynki. Mała uśmiechnęła się szerzej i pociągnęła chłopca w głąb korytarza. Po chwili ich głosy ucichły.

Paweł uśmiechnął się bezwiednie. Na krótką chwilę jego i sekretarza spojrzenia spotkały się.

\- Dzieci - mruknął pobłażliwie latynos.

\- Dzieci - przytaknął Paweł.

Gdy sekretarz znów zajął się pracą Paweł ponownie zerknął za okno. Jego uśmiech zgasł.

Gdzieś tam, kilkaset kilometrów w głąb kraju, na terenach wydartych selvie, dojrzewały rozległe pola kokainy. Peru, Kolumbia, Dominikana, Kuba i Afganistan. Te ostatnie, należały od dziesięcioleci do mudżahedinów, z którymi senor Ballard robił interesy. Zgodnie z wiedzą Pawła ten biznes był solą w oku rosyjskiej mafii narkotykowej, a Kombinat od lat rządził Rosją, za parawanem marionetkowej partii Neo Rosja.

Rosjanie byli naturalnymi konkurentami Enoi. To ostatnie było jednym z powodów, dla których Paweł znalazł się tutaj.

Zerknął na sekretarza, ale ten nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Znaczy, trzeba jeszcze trochę poczekać.

Paweł westchnął i oparł czoło o ciepły szklastyk.

Wspominał…

 

*****

 

Lima, 14 maja

10:32

 

Lotnisko Jorge Chaveza w Limie bardzo się rozrosło odkąd Paweł był tu ostatni raz. Przez terminal przelewał się różnobarwny tłum, gwar głosów w kilkunastu językach dzwonił w uszach. Metaliczne komunikaty kontroli lotów i huk silników startujących oraz lądujących maszyn czyniły podsłuchiwanie praktycznie niemożliwym.

I o to chodziło. Paweł sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył holofon-zegarek. Nim wybrał numer przez kilka sekund rozglądał się nerwowo po terminalu.

Przez ostatni tydzień takie zachowanie stało się jego nawykiem.

Wybrał numer. Po drugiej stronie Pedro Spinoza, gangster kartelu Ballarda, odebrał po trzecim sygnale. Ponad holofonem pojawił się wizerunek jego głowy. W oczy rzucała się twarda twarz i krótko przycięte włosy. Ostre przenikliwe spojrzenie dopełniało obrazu.

 

•Słucham?

 

•Cześć, Pedro – Paweł przełączył się na hiszpański - Tu Pablo.

 

Chwila ciszy.

 

•A, Pablo! - śmiech po drugiej stronie – Kopę lat! Gdzie się ostatnio podziewałeś?

 

•Kręciłem się tu i tam. Słuchaj, Pedro, mam małą prośbę. Nie wymieniaj teraz przez holofon mojego nazwiska, dobra? Nie wiem czy centrala obsługująca tę linię holofoniczną nie jest na podsłuchu.

 

Znów chwila ciszy.

 

•Masz jakieś kłopoty?

 

•Chyba tak. Tak.

 

•Potrzebujesz pomocy?

 

•Raczej.

 

•Co narozrabiałeś?

 

Paweł przez chwilę milczał. Gdy się odezwał w jego głosie po raz pierwszy pojawiła się niepewność.

 

•Nawywijałem trochę u braci Rosjan. Nie mogę o tym mówić przez fona. Pedro, ja mam prośbę.

 

•No?

 

•Skontaktuj mnie z Ennoią. On może pomóc. I tylko on.

 

•A masz czym zapłacić? Ennoia nic ci nie da za darmo.

 

•Spoko. Sprzedam mu nowiny, których jeszcze nie słyszał. Obustronny zysk, czujesz?

 

•Chyba tak – mruknął gangster – Skąd dzwonisz? Nie znam tego numeru.

 

•Jestem na lotnisku Chaveza. A fon jest najtańszym jaki mogłem dostać na lotnisku. Kupiłem przed chwilą i zaraz wyrzucę.

 

•Wstrzymaj się z tym jeszcze. Zrobimy tak. Poczekaj pół godziny, a ja w tym czasie spróbuję załatwić ci audiencję u szefa. Jak nie zadzwonię w ciągu pół godziny to jesteś zdany na siebie. Dobra?

 

•No dobra. Liczę na ciebie, Pedro.

 

•Umiesz liczyć, licz na siebie, młody. Do usłyszenia.

 

Paweł jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz holofonu. Po

czym usiadł ciężko na ławce.

Miejsce towarzyszącego mu od dłuższego czasu lęku zajmowała wisielcza desperacja.

Będzie co ma być.

Wokół niego płynęła fala energii kinetycznej, ruch ludzkiego tłumu i hałas.

Czas pełznął powoli jak obżarty wąż.

Paweł palił nerwowo papierosa. Co chwilę sprawdzał czas, ale Pedro nie dzwonił.

Nagły dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia sprawił, że Paweł niemal podskoczył. Zerknął na wyświetlacz, ale numer był mu nieznany.

 

•Halo?

 

•Tu Pedro. Młody, słuchasz?

 

•Tak, jasne.

 

•Otrzymałeś zgodę - gangster mówił teraz oschłym rzeczowym głosem – Siedź gdzie jesteś. Za kwadrans podjedzie po ciebie biały sedan. Zawiozą cię prosto do szefa.

 

•Dzięki, Pedro. Mam dług wobec ciebie.

 

•Zapamiętam. Trzymaj się, młody.Jak dobrze pójdzie niedługo się spotkamy...

 

Dwadzieścia minut później Paweł mknął już do celu. Za poszarzałym od kurzu oknem obserwował spieczone słońcem krajobrazy Peru. Na jego oczach gęsta zabudowa Limy zamieniała się stopniowo w niezamieszkałe tereny. Samochód jechał szybko.

Paweł zamknął oczy.

Wspominał...

 

*****

 

7 maja, Haga

21:21

 

I started a joke

which started the whole world crying...

 

Faith No More, „I Started a Joke”

 

•Ładnie tu u ciebie.

 

•Hehe, dzięki. Widzisz, właśnie kupiłem nowy obraz. A meble...

 

•Przestań zgrywać snoba bo ci nie wychodzi. Obraz. Meble. W tym twoim sanctum sanctorum nic się nie zmieniło od pięciu lat.

 

•Bo nie zmieniło. A że nie wychodzi to dobrze.

 

•No nie? Ale wiesz. Rycerzom sieci nie trzeba wiele...

 

•...tylko chleb, woda i laptop. Wiem.

 

Mężczyźni rozmawiali po angielsku.

Paweł parsknąwszy śmiechem rzucił się całym ciężarem na skrzypiącą kanapę w salonie dwupokojowego mieszkania.

Holenderska Haga powoli zasypiała. Za oknami rozkwitał wieczorny mrok. Do tego okna zostały wcześniej starannie zasłonięte nic więc dziwnego, że w mieszkaniu Ice mana, młodego holenderskiego informatyka i znajomego Pawła, panował półmrok. I z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz ciemniej.

Właściciel, blond włosy paker, w obcisłych skórzanych spodniach i koszuli z napisem „Piekło jest w tobie”, wyższy od Pawła o głowę, zapalił górne światła. Ostry blask jarzeniówek poraził oczy.

Paweł usiadł na kanapie i rozejrzał się dookoła.

Tym co najbardziej rzucało się w oczy były stosy książek. Na pozór rozrzucone chaotycznie, bez ładu i składu, po chwili obserwacji i zastanowienia ujawniały przemyślane metody pracy badawczej właściciela.

Umeblowanie dużego pokoju zawierało w sobie, oprócz bordowej poplamionej kanapy, także stół, z jedna nogą podpartą czymś co wyglądało na zgniecioną paczkę po papierosach, obok trzy krzesła. Także szafę i kredens w stylu rokoko oraz stojący na trójnogu duży plazmowy telewizor. W rogu pokoju, obok wyjścia na balkon, stał obraz olejny, niedokładnie zakryty aksamitną narzutą.

Paweł pozbierał się z kanapy po czym podszedł. Sięgnął po narzutę.

Jego dłoń została powstrzymana zdecydowaną ręką kolegi.

 

•Zostaw, jeszcze niegotowe. Herbata czy browar?

 

•Herbata. Przyjechałem motorem, więc wiesz.

 

Kilka minut później obaj siedzieli już przy stole sącząc herbatę i wymieniając zdawkowe uwagi. Napój był nie najlepszy, ale przynajmniej gorący i Paweł trochę się odprężył czując gorąco sięgające do żołądka.

 

•No dobra – gospodarz odstawił szklankę na stół rozchlapując kilka kropel na blat – Nie powiem, miło że przyjechałeś, ale nie mogę ci teraz poświęcić dużo czasu. Robota – dodał tonem wyjaśnienia – Jeśli więc masz coś do mnie to wal prosto z mostu.

 

Paweł milczał przez chwilę.

 

•Ice man...

 

•No mów. Mów.

 

•Pamiętasz jeszcze czasy gdy byłem twoim pajacem?

 

•Pewnie. Najlepszy asystent jaki mi się trafił w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat.

 

•Dzięki. Pamiętasz więc pewnie też jak razem robiliśmy włamy do sieci korporacyjnych. Sekret tu, info tam. Tyle że minęło pięć lat i moje ambicje urosły razem ze mną. Tak bardzo, że wyciągnąłem rękę po coś co okazało się odbezpieczonym granatem.

 

Holender milczał przez chwilę.

 

•Aha. Czyli masz kłopoty, tak?

 

•Potrzebuję przysługi, Ice.

 

•Z kim zadarłeś?

 

•Z samą górą. Powiedz, robiłeś kiedyś przy bazach Federalnej Służby Bezpieczeństwa?

 

•Rosjan? - blondyn gwizdnął cicho – Nie. Jak daleko wszedłeś?

 

•Do samego końca.

 

Przez chwilę milczeli. Paweł wiedział, że jego rozmówca, mimo ostentacyjnej obojętności, aż się gotuje.

 

•Wszedłem aż do końca i, zanim mnie namierzyli, zabrałem ze sobą kilka sekretów. Nie pytaj mnie o to, Ice. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, także dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. Bo jeśli pojawią się tutaj smutni panowie w garniturach, to musisz im z całą szczerością powiedzieć, że nic nie wiesz. Czujesz?

 

•Chyba. Ale mówiłeś, że potrzebujesz przysługi.

 

•Tak – Paweł przechylił się na krześle – Załatw mi transport, Ice. Nie mogę wejść do netu bo mnie namierzą. Ty możesz. Załatw mi transport lotniczy do Buenos Aires, tam już sobie poradzę. Załatw transport na to nazwisko.

 

Wydobył z kieszeni małą plastikową kartę identyfikacyjną. Zawierała, oprócz zdjęcia i danych osobowych (nazwisko: Benedykt Berger), także wzór siatkówki i odciski palców.

Holender przez chwilę wpatrywał się ponuro w kolegę.

 

•Sam mówiłeś, że nie powinienem nic wiedzieć. Niech cię cholera, Płomień, wciągasz mnie w sprawę śmierdzącą kostnicą! I jak ja mam teraz szczerze powiedzieć, że nic nie wiem? Co? Kurważ mać! Powinienem cię stąd wyjebać na zbity pysk! Powinienem...!

 

Urwał. Jednym haustem opróżnił szklankę.

 

•Niech cię cholera. Czemu ruscy cię ścigają?

 

•Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Ice.

 

•Weź mi tu nie pierdol, Płomyczku. Jeśli chcesz mojej pomocy, to gadaj!

 

Paweł wahał się krótko.

 

•No dobra – dopił herbatę i poprawił się na krześle – Powiedz, wiedziałeś, że czarny rynek handlu ludzkimi organami, w samym USA, wart jest przeszło 600 mld euro? A mówię tu tylko o USA.

 

•Słyszałem.

 

•Dobrze. A że największym potentatem na czarnym rynku są Chiny, też słyszałeś? Tak się składa, że ich najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Sowieci. Pewien procent trafiających do Państwa Środka ludzkich organów należało wcześniej do lokatorów zakładów karnych, ale większość jest pobierana od umierających pacjentów rosyjskich szpitali. Bez zgody krewnych tychże pacjentów.

 

•Nie mówisz mi nic nowego, Płomień.

 

•Czekaj, czekaj. Prawdziwa bomba spadnie teraz. Wiedziałeś, że w Rosji rządzi teraz Neo Rosja...?

 

•Powiązana z mafią. Wiem.

 

•A że wspomniana partia siedzi po uszy w czarno rynkowym handlu organami, też wiesz? I że zarobione w ten sposób środki Neo Rosja inwestuje w islamskie bojówki dokonujące aktów terroru na terenie poradzieckich republik bałtyckich? To nie jest oficjalna forsa, nikt tego nie księguje więc nikt nie wytropi źródła. Można bawić się w politykę zagraniczną cudzymi rękami.

 

•Aha. Aaaha.

 

•Myślisz, że kręcę?

 

•Gdzieżbym śmiał.

 

•Ok. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz to po prostu wyrzuć mnie na zbity pysk. Za najdalej dwa dni znajdziesz w necie info o mojej śmierci. Samobójczej albo w wypadku.

 

Blondyn zerknął podejrzliwie.

 

•Ty w to naprawdę wierzysz.

 

•Chcesz sprawdzić moje materiały?

 

•Nie. Wierzę ci. Choć sam się dziwię.

 

•Pomożesz mi? Proszę cię, Ice.

 

Holender przez kilka minut siedział nieruchomo, Paweł, siłą narzucając sobie cierpliwość, czekał w milczeniu.

 

•Ostatni raz, Płomień.

 

•Kocham cię, Ice.

 

Blondyn machnął ręką jakby oganiał się od komara. Po czym sięgnął do swego złącza netu, umieszczonego w karku.

Chwilę później jego palce zatańczyły po klawiaturze widmowego terminala. Istniał on tylko w jego umyśle i z zewnątrz był niewidoczny.

Kilka minut później Ice man odłączył złącze.

 

•Dobra. Masz zabukowany lot concordem na dwudziestą trzecią czternaście. Do Buenos Aires. Z Amsterdamu.

 

•Amsterdamu? Myślałem...

 

•W tym problem, Płomień. Ty nie myślisz, przynajmniej ostatnio. Żeby nie być gołosłownym przedstawię ci twoją sytuację. Jesteś w Hadze, mieście, które dla ruskich szpiegów jest jak ze szkła. Żeby zwiać możesz wybrać trzy drogi ucieczki, każda beznadziejna. Pójdziesz na lotnisko, nie wrócisz. Pójdziesz do portu, nie wrócisz. Spróbujesz wyjechać lądem na swoim wypasionym motorze, zgarną cię nim przejedziesz kilka kilometrów. Nie wspominając o tym, że żeby włamać się do bazy FSB to trzeba mieć rozsądek samobójcy. Już rozumiesz, czy mam mówić dalej?

 

Paweł milczał trąc palcem nos, a w oczy kolegi nie patrzył w ogóle.

 

•Dlatego nie będziesz kombinował na własną rękę tylko wysłuchasz mnie i zrobisz dokładnie to co ci powiem. Po pierwsze zostaw mi motor.

 

•Ale, Ice...

 

•Nie jęcz bo brzmisz jak ciota, nie pasuje to do ciebie. Zostawisz mi motor, a ja ucharakteryzuję się na ciebie, wyjdę i odciągnę twój ogon. Wtedy ty, w nowych ciuchach, wyjdziesz i udasz się prosto na postój taksówek. Wybierzesz gablotę, która najmniej rzuca się w oczy i hojnie sypniesz kasą za kurs do Amsterdamu. Jadąc na maksa będziesz tam za niespełna godzinę.

 

•Przecież to nie ma prawa wypalić. Po pierwsze jak chcesz się na mnie ucharakteryzować? Blondyn, wyższy o głowę, a w moje ciuchy się przecież nie zmieścisz, Arnold...

 

•Zamknij się i słuchaj...

 

•Nie, Ice. Nie mogę. Dopóki tylko mnie podejmujesz ruscy mogą ci odpuścić, ale jeśli wejdziesz w tą sprawę to staniesz się celem tak jak ja. Nie pozwolę....

 

•Zamknij się mówiłem. Po kolei. Wyjdę stąd urobiony na ciebie z kapturem na łbie, od razu wezmę twój motor i pojadę parę przecznic dalej, do Moonlight Shadow. To drogi prywatny klub. Ruscy tam nie wejdą, rozumiesz? Zresztą nie będą chcieli, poczekają na ciebie...znaczy mnie...na zewnątrz. Jak dobrze pójdzie to zyskasz kilka godzin. Przy odrobinie szczęścia wsiądziesz na pokład samolotu nim się zorientują. Jeszcze trochę szczęścia i dolecisz do Argentyny bez ogona. A jeśli Bóg się do ciebie uśmiechnie to zdążysz wmieszać się w tłum i znikniesz na jakiś czas. Dokąd pojedziesz dalej, nie chcę wiedzieć. Rozumiesz już czy mam mówić dalej?

 

Paweł patrzył spode łba.

 

•Dlaczego chcesz się zabić, Ice? Możesz mi to powiedzieć? Bo ruscy ci nie odpuszczą.

 

•A jak powiem, że będę się delektował każdą minutą poświęconą na kiwanie tych buraków to zrozumiesz? Bo o przyjaźni, wypróbowanej ładne parę razy podczas tych pięciu lat to mi się gadać nie chce. Może być?

 

Paweł z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

 

•No dobra. Twój plan jest tak cwany, że można mu doczepić ogon i udawać, że to lis. To co robimy? Mam na myśli, teraz.

 

•Chodź ze mną do łazienki, Płomyczku.

 

Przeszli do wyłożonej jasno zielonymi kafelkami łazienki. Paweł rozejrzał się. Kabina prysznicowa, dwie duże szafki na ścianach, klozet i duże lustro. Pod nim, umywalka.

 

Ice man zrobił minę do lustra.

 

•Sięgnij do szafki, Płomień. Zaczniemy od włosów.

 

Paweł posłusznie otworzył drzwiczki. I natychmiast brwi podjechały mu aż na czoło.

 

•Kurde, Ice. Ja rozumiem, że współczesny mężczyzna ma w łazience zestaw męskich kosmetyków, ale po cholerę ci farba do włosów?

 

•To mojej dziewczyny.

 

•Wierzę ci, jasne. Jaki chcesz kolor, zielony?

 

•Hahaha...

 

•Masz. Będziesz teraz brunetem – Paweł użył swego najbardziej seksownego głosu – Podkreśli wyraz twoich oczu.

 

•Nie kadź tylko bierz maszynkę i gol włosy.

 

Paweł przygładził koafiurę. Dominował ciemny pas biegnący przez środek czaszki i krótki szczurzy ogon na potylicy. Boczne sektory były niezamieszkane.

 

•Co jest z nią nie tak?

 

•Masz charakterystyczną fryzurę, każdy szpicel cię rozpozna jak tylko odsłonisz głowę. Potem przebierzesz się w ciuchy, które znajdziesz w dużej szafie w przedpokoju. Mam tam trochę rzeczy, które nosiłem nim nabrałem tych mięśni na ramionach. Powinny pasować.

 

•A ty? Mówiłem, że w moje ciuchy nie wejdziesz.

 

•Tym się nie martw. Byłeś u kumpla, wiesz że cię gonią to i przebrałeś się w nowe szaty, książę. Gol głowę, nie ma czasu.

 

Przez chwilę nie rozmawiali. Cichy warkot maszynki mieszał się z klątwami Ice mana, który właśnie odkrył, że farbowanie włosów to nie taka prosta sprawa.

 

•Dobra. Ubranie zmieniłeś, jak widzę. Pasuje?

 

•Ujdzie.

 

•Dobrze – Holender poprawił na sobie sportowy dres, przeczesał ufarbowane na czarno włosy, przyjrzał się Pawłowi krytycznie - No, teraz wyglądasz prawie dobrze. Zaraz wyjdę, poczekaj dziesięć minut, potem wychodzisz. Wiesz gdzie stoją gabloty?

 

•Jasne.

 

•Tak jak mówiłem zabieram twój motor. Odesłać ci go potem?

 

•Nie, jasne że nie. Będą cię śledzić i jak nawiążemy kontakt to mnie...nas...wytropią. Zatrzymaj go sobie.

 

•No i proszę. Fajnie jest myśleć, co Płomyczku? Trzymaj tak dalej.

 

Wyraźnie rozbawiony holender mierzył wzrokiem zakłopotanego kolegę.

 

•Dziękuję, Ice.

 

•Nie daj się capnąć.

 

•Nie martw się, Ice. Nie zmarnuję twojej inwestycji.

 

•Jasne, Płomień. Jasne...

 

*****

 

Grali Shocking Blue.

Paweł nie przepadał za tą kapelą. Jego zdaniem holendrom brakowało finezji. Hałas i nic więcej.

Zerknął jeszcze na zegarek.

Dwudziesta pierwsza pięćdziesiąt trzy.

Z zachmurzonego nieba zaczął padać lekki dokuczliwy deszczyk. Brudne krople w świetle bladego księżyca wyglądały niemal pięknie.

Bez specjalnego pośpiechu ruszył przed siebie.

Wspominał...

 

*****

 

7 maja, Moskwa

14:17

 

Na brukowanych ulicach Moskwy i dachówkach dachów kniaziowego Kremla odbija się światło wesołego majowego słońca. Ciepły blask zapala wesołe ogniki w oczach przechodniów, zarówno Rosjan jak i turystów. Ci ostatni nader często kierują się w okolice rządowego centrum. Wstęp zastrzeżony, ale przecież można zrobić zdjęcia.

Kreml to serce Moskwy i Rosji. To wiedzą niemal wszyscy. Ale mało kto zdaje sobie sprawę z istnienia niewielkiego owalnego gabinetu na ostatnim piętrze części północnej. W tym gabinecie zasiada człowiek , na którym, przynajmniej teoretycznie, spoczywa ciężar odpowiedzialności za Rosję i Rosjan.

Zajrzyjmy tam.

-...tak, panie premierze. Jak zdrowie?Współczuję...nie, skądże. To dla mnie przyjemność rozmawiać z przywódcą kraju będącego jednym z naszych sojuszników...rozumiem, więc do rzeczy. Znaleźliśmy źródło przecieku. Właśnie pracujemy nad jego zlikwidowaniem...Ależ skądże znowu! To my wypuściliśmy tego dżina z butelki i my będziemy sprzątać...tak, oczywiście. Gdy sprawa będzie załatwiona dam znać. I proszę uściślić kontrolę nad mediami. Teraz nie możemy pozwolić sobie na pobłażliwość...oczywiście. Do widzenia.

Łysy mężczyzna o pobrużdżonej twarzy nałogowego palacza, w ciemnym garniturze z wpiętym w klapę znaczkiem partii rządzącej przerwał połączenie sense netu. Przez chwilę w zamyśleniu gładził nieświadomie swój odprasowany krawat nim wreszcie ponownie zanurkował do sieci by zebrać informacje i wydać najnowsze polecenia. Tym razem była to sieć wewnętrzna, o wiele lepiej zabezpieczona niż ta, której używał przed chwilą. Choć i tamtej nic nie można było zarzucić.

Jak jednak pokazywały ostatnie przypadki nie istniały zabezpieczenia nie do złamania.

Dokładnie trzy minuty później rozległo się ciche uprzejme pukanie do drzwi biura.

 

\- Wejść!

 

•Powitać, panie premierze!

 

Niemłody mężczyzna o posiwiałych włosach, w wojskowym mundurze z epoletami kapitana, stanął przed biurkiem w postawie na baczność. Pod lewą ręką trzymał plik dokumentów. Na jego energiczne pozdrowienie premier Federacji Rosyjskiej , Borys Iwanowicz Achmatow, odpowiedział znużonym skinieniem dłoni.

 

•Jak śledztwo, Owieczkin?

 

•Właśnie odebraliśmy wiadomość z Hagi, panie premierze. Wytropiliśmy źródło przecieku.

 

•To kim jest ten urwisek co nam szkodzi?

 

•Zebraliśmy wszystkie informacje, które dało się zebrać w tak krótkim czasie. Mamy ciekawe info z Holandii, a także Polski. To nie jest osoba publiczna, nawet nie gracz. Po prostu pionek, który chwilowo nabrał wartości. Proszę, tu są dane.

 

•Nie mam teraz czasu się przez to wszystko przegryzać. Zreferujcie mi najważniejsze fakty.

 

Owieczkin wyraźnie czekał na te słowa gdyż natychmiast wydobył kartkę A4 zapisaną maczkiem cyrylicy.

 

•Paweł Wojtala, lat dwadzieścia, urodzony i wychowany w Warszawie, w jednym z tamtejszych domów dziecka. Od młodych lat dał się poznać jako geniusz komputerowy. Początkowo uczył się fachu na szkolnych komputerach. Dotarły do nas niepotwierdzone informacje o używaniu tychże komputerów do czynów zabronionych. To jednak tylko plotki, jako że Wojtala nie został pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności karnej.

 

•Naukę rzucił w trzeciej klasie liceum. Początkowo utrzymywał się z muzykowania na ulicach Warszawy, a później, gdy miał już trochę renomy, także z wykonywania zleceń, zwykle nielegalnych, zlecanych przez rozmaitych klientów z Polski, a później także zza granicy. Szybko wyprowadził się z domu dziecka i wynajął niewielki apartament na potrzeby pracowni komputerowej. Już tam byliśmy. Nasi agenci napotkali tam kolegę Wojtali, zidentyfikowanego przez nas jako Kimura Jiroemon, to japoński student warszawskiego uniwersytetu. Ustaliliśmy, że Kimura był też pomocnikiem naszego celu. Kazałem go nie ruszać, doczepiliśmy mu ogon i czekamy na efekty.

 

•Dobrze. Dalej.

 

•Z tego co ustaliliśmy Kimura kontaktował się telefonicznie z celem dwie godziny temu. Trop prowadzi na Okęcie. Podsłuchana rozmowa wskazuje, że Kimura wybiera się osobiście do Holandii. Cel skontaktował się z nim by zdobyć gotówkę i nowe dokumenty.

 

•Oczywiście. Przecież kartą by nie płacił – Achmatow zdusił papierosa w poobijanej popielniczce i natychmiast zapalił następnego – Z miejsca byśmy go wytropili. Gdzie i i kiedy mają się spotkać?

 

•Jeszcze nie wiadomo. Cały czas podsłuchujemy telefon Kimury.

 

•Dobrze.

 

•Poza tym, pół godziny temu, doszła przesyłka z Warszawy zawierająca próbkę materiału genetycznego Wojtali. Nadawca są polskie spec służby. Polacy wykazują dużą chęć współpracy. Wyraźnie nie chcą robić sobie z nas wrogów. Cóż, pochlebia mi to.

 

•Zachowajcie swoje subiektywne uwagi dla siebie, Owieczkin.

 

•Tak jest. Jeszcze jedno, właśnie pracujemy nad ustaleniem prawdopodobnej trasy ucieczki celu z Hagi. Poza tym Biuro Korekcji Psychologicznej ustala teraz jego profil psychologiczny...

 

•Zostawmy na razie tę ekspertyzę. Którędy cel może próbować wydostać się z Hagi?

 

•Oprócz trasy lądowej i powietrznej jest też droga morska. Haga to miasto portowe. Będziemy go wypatrywać.

 

•Dobrze. Zawieszamy polowanie.

 

•Mogę spytać dlaczego?

 

•Możecie. Wojtala nie będzie siedział w miejscu, na pewno skontaktuje się ze zleceniodawca, jeśli taki istnieje. Jak sami stwierdziliście to płotka. Dlatego cel nakazuję objąć dyskretną obserwacją gdy już ustalimy gdzie on dokładnie się znajduje. Obserwować, ale póki co nie ruszać. Jasne?

 

•Tak jest!

 

Jeszcze chwilę po wyjściu oficera Achmatow wpatrywał się w milczeniu w ścianę biura ćmiąc papierosa. W końcu oderwał się od tego fascynującego zajęcia. Zerkając na widmowy ekran sense netu odczytał prywatną wiadomość. Uśmiechnął się. Dość złośliwie.

 

•Paweł Wojtala. No to do zobaczenia, złodzieju. Do rychłego zobaczenia.

 

*****

 

7 maja, Warszawa

9:03

 

•Niech to szlag!

 

Paweł wyszedł z sense netu, o wiele za gwałtownie zrywając połączenie. Przez kilkanaście sekund kręciło mu się w głowie.

Przez kolejne kilka minut siedział w fotelu swego mieszkania w Warszawie jak ogłuszony. Ani wystrój ze smakiem urządzonego apartamentu, ani dobiegające zza uchylonego okna odgłosy miasta smażącego się w majowym słońcu, nie były w stanie wytrącić go z emocjonalnego wiru, na który składały się po równo triumf, jak i lęk. Oraz potężny ładunek ekscytacji.

Cichy pisk dał mu znać, że praca komputera dobiegła końca. Stacja dysków wypluła niewielką płytę dvd. Paweł wyjął ją drżącą dłonią.

Szybko schował płytkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Choć najchętniej zamknąłby ją w dobrze strzeżonym bankowym sejfie.

 

•Potężna broń, potężna – mruczał do siebie kręcąc się nerwowo – Polecą głowy, jak nic polecą. I to na najwyższym szczeblu. Cholera...

 

Cichy pisk komputera wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zerknął na ekran.

Wytropili go. Szybko.

Nie tracił czasu na ogarnięcie się. Złapał tylko bluzę z kapturem, portfel, wbił się w buty. Już za późno by opłakiwać konsekwencje swego wścibstwa. Teraz trzeba było spieprzać. Najlepiej w inny zdrowszy klimat.

Chwilę później odpalał już silnik swego motocykla startując jak rakieta. I natychmiast skarcił się w myślach. Nie potrzebował zwracać na siebie uwagi. Jeśli zgarnie go policja to pozostanie mu tylko czekać w celi na smutnych panów w garniturach.

Zwolnił do rozsądnej prędkości. I udał się prosto na lotnisko.

Dojeżdżając do Okęcia zdał sobie sprawę, że w pośpiechu zapomniał lipnych dokumentów. Daleko nie ucieknie jeśli będzie się posługiwał własnym ID.

Cholera...

 

*****

 

7 maja, Haga

12:14

 

\- Jiro? Cześć! Jestem w Hadze...Tak, w Holandii. Potrzebuję drobnej przysługi. Możesz zerwać się z zajęć i wyskoczyć na parę godzin czarterem do Hagi...? Wiem, wiem, cholera, ale teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie...wiem, wiem, tak, śmierdząca sprawa, ale teraz cię potrzebuję...to proste, stary. Nadal masz te klucze, które ci dałem...? Super. To wpadnij do mojego mieszkania, pamiętasz gdzie...? Ok. W wewnętrznej szufladzie biurka znajdziesz lipny identyfikator i jakieś tysiąc dwieście euro gotówką. Dostarcz mi to do Holandii...Spoko, po prostu złap samolot i zadzwoń na ten numer jak tylko będziecie podchodzić do lądowania...hehehe, ta, dzwonię przez holofon jak jakiś plebs, ale nie mogę teraz korzystać z neta. Po prostu mi zaufaj, dobra...? Super, Jiro. I wiesz, prawdopodobnie nie wrócę już do Warszawy więc wszystkie moje książki i kompakty są twoje. No. To do widzenia. Cześć...

 

*****

 

14 maja, 2097 rok, 38 kilometrów na wschód od Limy

15:49

 

Odgłos podnoszonej słuchawki staromodnego telefonu kazał Pawłowi odwrócić się od okna. Sekretarz za biurkiem słuchał przez chwilę, potwierdził i odłożył słuchawkę. Zerknął na Pawła, wstał i wskazał drzwi umieszczone za biurkiem.

 

•Senor Ballard zaprasza...

 

*****

 

\- To wódka?

\- Ależ senor Wojtala! Czy poczęstowałbym senora wódką? To czysty spirytus.

Paweł parsknął śmiechem. No tak.

\- Dziękuję – spróbował dobrego alkoholu – Widzi pan w sobie Wolanda, senor Ballard?

 

•Wolanda? - gangster zapalił papierosa częstując też Pawła – A skąd. Aż tak dobrze o sobie nie myślę. Nie da się jednak ukryć, że rozgniewał senor ciemną stronę kradnąc cierń z dupska samego Lucyfera. Teraz przyszedł senor prosić o pomoc. Dobrze pojąłem?

 

Paweł z rozbrajającym uśmiechem rozłożył ręce.

Od chwili gdy wszedł do gabinetu nie przestawał obserwować gospodarza. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Imidż Ennoi wypełniał cały pokój i haker czuł się jak mucha, która uwięzła w słoiku z syropem.

Ennoia był mężczyzną ze wszech miar imponującym. Nieprzesadnie wysokim, tylko o parę centymetrów wyższym od rozmówcy , ale proste plecy, przenikliwe spojrzenie i pewność siebie widoczna w każdym ruchu i geście dodawały mu wzrostu. Senor Ballard nie musiał się dodatkowo wywyższać. Wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć by kark zgiął się odruchowo, zasychało w gardle.

Palone papierosy roztaczały wokół obu mężczyzn aureole dymu. Gangster obserwował rozmówcę beznamiętnie.

 

„Weź się w garść, młody. Tylko spokojnie i powoli”.

 

•Jak pan zgadł, senor Ballard – głos Pawła był spokojny i wyważony – Potrzebuję pomocy. Pomocy, której tylko pan może mi udzielić.

 

Zamilkł na chwilę, ale Enoia gestem kazał mu kontynuować.

 

•W moich stronach narozrabiałem nieco i teraz muszę zniknąć. Czy też raczej zacząć od nowa. Żeby to zrobić będę potrzebował dokumentów nie do podważenia. Nowej tożsamości. I, oczywiście, nowej twarzy. Pedro powiedział, że może pan to załatwić.

 

•A jak pan chce zapłacić, senor Wojtala?

 

„Zaczyna się.”

 

•Mam tu informacje, które dla mnie są cenne, a dla pana wprost bezcenne. Materiały z gorącym info. Ma pan tu terminal?

 

•Po prostu proszę mi powiedzieć co to jest.

 

Po chwili wahania Paweł zaczął mówić.

Powiedział wszystko.

 

•I co pan na to, senor?

 

•Co ja na to? - Ennoia zdusił papierosa w drogiej popielniczce – Dam panu darmową radę, senor Wojtala. Proszę zniszczyć ten nośnik i ukryć się w mysiej dziurze. Mnie to niepotrzebne.

 

•Co?! - Paweł nie zdołał powstrzymać wybuchu – Czy pan zdaje sobie sprawę...!

 

•Owszem, lepiej niż pan – gangster przez chwilę drążył Pawła wzrokiem i ten nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że pod tym spojrzeniem zaczął się wiercić – Trzyma pan w ręku puszkę Pandory, senor. Niech ją pan wrzuci do szamba albo oceanu bo pociągnie pana w dół.

 

Paweł nie potrzebował dużo czasu na podjęcie decyzji. Wstał, wydobył z kieszeni marynarki dysk po czym złamał go kilkakrotnie i wyrzucił do śmieci.

Gangster uśmiechnął się lekko.

 

•Brawo, senor. A teraz zapytam znowu. Czego pan ode mnie chce?

 

•Oferuję panu – Paweł usiadł na krześle i spojrzał rozmówcy prosto w oczy – Moje umiejętności. Jestem hakerem, senor. Nie myślę chełpić się wszechwiedzą, ale mogę być przydatny.

 

•Chce pan u mnie pracować? A wie pan czym się zajmuję?

 

•Na pewno nie wolontariatem, senor Ballard.

 

Gangster zamilkł na chwilę. Paweł czuł kroplę potu płynącą wzdłuż krzyża.

 

•Czyli w zamian za nową tożsamość będzie pan moim współpracownikiem? To wszystko?

 

•Nie.

 

•Tak myślałem. Śmiało, senor Wojtala.

 

•Mam dwójkę przyjaciół – Paweł odchrząknął – Znaczy, nie tylko tych dwóch, ale oni dwaj w ciągu najbliższych godzin znajdą się na celowniku Rosjan, Chińczyków i diabli wiedzą kogo jeszcze. Proszę by pomógł im pan tak samo jak mnie.

 

•Pomóc – gangster pokręcił głową – To niemożliwe, senor. Nie mam takich środków. Ktoś musi zostać pożarty przez Rosjan. Albo oni albo pan – zrobił efektowną pauzę - Jak to mówią w moich stronach - „Wybór i wybór więc wybieraj”.

 

Paweł zacisnął szczęki. Czuł zapach własnego potu mieszający się z zapachem drogiej wody kolońskiej gospodarza. Gangster, nieporuszony, obserwował go uważnie.

 

•Senor Wojtala?

 

„Och do diabła! Jest tylko jedno honorowe wyjście z tej sytuacji.”

 

•Dziękuję, senor Ballard – Paweł słyszał swój głos jakby mówił ktoś inny - Jeśli tak to proszę objąć ochroną moich przyjaciół. Są czyści. A potem proszę się skontaktować z Moskwą.

 

Mężczyzna przez chwilę obserwował go uważnie. Po czym uśmiechnął się nagle, lekko, ale szczerze.

 

•Senor Wojtala, proszę wybaczyć to zagranie. Nie ma pan chyba nic przeciwko temu, że musiałem pana sprawdzić, prawda?

 

To było jak cios. Paweł wypuścił powietrze z płuc i spojrzał uważnie w oczy rozmówcy.

 

•Podpuszczał mnie pan?

 

•Skąd. Gdyby okazałby się pan tchórzem i rzucił przyjaciół na pożarcie miałbym dla pana tylko pogardę. Z tchórzami nie robi się interesów. Interesy można prowadzić tylko z ludźmi honoru – zaśmiał się na widok zdumienia na twarzy Pawła – Tak, wiem. Obaj jesteśmy złodziejami. Ale złodzieje też mają swoje zasady, przynajmniej ci poważni. No, senor Wojtala - Ballard sięgnął znów po butelkę - wypijmy jeszcze po jednym dla uczczenia zawartej umowy.

 

•Pomoże pan nam wszystkim? Całej trójce?

 

•Tak. Oczywiście mamy jeszcze do obgadania kilka drobnych spraw. Związanych, między innymi, z pana wynagrodzeniem. Ale skoro dotychczas się dogadywaliśmy to teraz zapewniam, pójdzie nam jak z płatka. Za współpracę, senor Wojtala!

 

•Za współpracę – Paweł wychylił szklankę do dna czując jak schodzi z niego napięcie – I dziękuję...

 

*****

 

23 maja, Sierra Andyjska

13:41

 

Blask ostrego majowego słońca oświetlał niewielkie patio umiejscowione w granicach kameralnej rezydencji położonej w niskich partiach gór. Patio, oddzielone od reszty zabudowy przeszklonymi drzwiami i otoczone rzeźbioną balustradą, mieściło kilka eleganckich drewnianych stolików i krzeseł.

Jedno z krzeseł było zajęte.

Drzwi na patio uchyliły się. Ennoia Ballard, w lekkiej przewiewnej marynarce, jasnej koszuli i spodniach, pod krawatem. Mężczyzna zaciągnął się krystalicznie czystym górskim powietrzem i po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że życie jest czasem piękne.

 

•Życie jest czasem piękne – rzekł na głos – Nie sądzisz, Pawle?

 

Siedzący twarzą do słońca Wojtala, którego twarz wciąż okrywały bandaże, prychnął przez nos.

 

•Jest pan sentymentalny, senor Ballard. Kto by pomyślał?

 

Ennoia uśmiechnął się szerzej.

 

•Zdecydowałeś już gdzie chcesz pojechać? Będziesz pracował zdalnie tak jak ustaliliśmy. Od czasu do czasu podrzucę ci coś na ząb. Tylko nie mów, że pojedziesz do Warszawy – przerwał na chwilę – Równie dobrze mógłbyś pojechać do Sankt Petersburga albo Moskwy.

 

•Nie planowałem tego – głos Wojtali był odrobinę niewyraźny, wolnym palcem poprawił bandaże wokół ust – Ale słyszałem, że San Francisco jest piękne o tej porze roku...

 

•Jak chcesz. Tylko pamiętaj co mówił lekarz. Masz nową twarz i nowe gniazdo netu, nie masz starych blizn i znamion, śpiewająco zdasz kontrolę odcisków palców i zdjęcie wzoru siatkówki, ale nie pozwól sprawdzić swego materiału genetycznego. Wpadniesz od razu.

 

•Wiem. Wiem. Wiem.

 

Gangster zrobił kilka kroków w stronę stolika rozmówcy i położył na blacie plastikową koszulkę z dokumentami.

 

•Tu masz część dokumentów. Świadectwo urodzenia i jeszcze kilka innych. Jak zdejmą ci opatrunki zrobimy zdjęcia. Będą potrzebne do prawa jazdy, książeczki wojskowej, ID i świadectwa ukończenia szkoły wyższej.

 

Haker skinął z roztargnieniem głową. Zerknął w dokumenty.

 

•Diego Rafael Ortega, obywatel Peru. Urodzony...

 

•Naucz się na pamięć. I nie zgub ani nie zniszcz bo będziemy musieli załatwiać od nowa. Wiesz, że to kosztuje więc nie pozwól, żeby koszty przerosły twoją użyteczność.

 

•Dziękuję, szefie.

 

•A jeśli chodzi o twoich przyjaciół, zajęliśmy się nimi.

 

•Mam nadzieję, że nie ostatecznie.

 

•Dobry żart – mruknął Ennoia z rozbawieniem – Są bezpieczni. Chcesz się z nimi spotkać?

 

•Nie.

 

•Mądrze – gangster skinął głową z aprobatą – Po co ci to. Czyli San Francisco, tak? Dobrze. Tylko się za bardzo nie wychylaj. Pamiętaj, jesteś nowym człowiekiem.

 

•Wiem. Dziękuję. Szefie.

 

•Jeszcze się odwdzięczysz – Ennoia zerknął na holozegarek – Muszę już iść. Oczekuj poleceń. I powodzenia w nowym życiu.

 

Ballard bez pośpiechu wyszedł z patio. Paweł przez chwilę odprowadzał go wzrokiem.

 

•Tak. Dzięki.

 

*****

 

22 lipca, San Francisco

 

Średniego wzrostu mężczyzna, o szczupłej wysportowanej sylwetce potrząsnął długimi do ramion, ciemnymi włosami uwalniając płynące po skórze krople potu. Jego twarz zwracała uwagę przechodzących obok trawiastego skweru kobiet, gdyż była to twarz marzyciela i poety. Ciemne oczy zdawały się patrzeć gdzieś do środka przez co mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie nieustannie zamyślonego. Rozmarzonego.

W tej właśnie chwili, wśród trawiastego skweru, porośniętego gdzieniegdzie kępkami rachitycznych kwiatów, w powietrzu, unosiły się dźwięki muzyki dobywającej się z metalowego fletu. Czyste, metaliczne nuty zdawały się unosić na anielskich skrzydłach.

Muzyk pozornie nie zwracał uwagi na przechodniów i grał wkładając w to całą duszę.

Zakończył szybką melodię i, lekko zdyszany, ukłonił się postawnej siwowłosej kobiecie, która wrzuciła banknot do ustawionego przed nim kapelusza.

„Gorąco!.”

Po raz kolejny otarł pot z czoła, poprawił kawał kartonu z napisem - „Tak, to moja praca. Proszę, wspierajcie sztukę” - i zdecydowanie rozpoczął klasyczne irlandzkie Polowanie na Lisa.

 

•Hej, hej! Posłuchajcie tylko! On gra Polowanie!

 

Mężczyzna przerwał otwierając marzycielsko przymknięte oczy. Zerknął ciekawie.

Niewielka grupka luźno ubranych mężczyzn, w towarzystwie dwóch ucharakteryzowanych, niczym aktorki do przedstawienia, kobiet, stanęła wokół muzyka wymieniając energiczne komentarze. Przekomarzaniu i śmiechowi nie było końca.

 

•Wy jesteście...?

 

•Ach tak! - jeden z mężczyzn elegancko uchylił kowbojskiego kapelusza – Zespół z Faire w Los Angeles. Byłeś tam kiedyś? To żałuj. Szliśmy sobie właśnie na przedstawienie gdy usłyszeliśmy twoją muzykę. Muzyka celtycka w centrum San Fran. Rzadkość! - przerwał gdy jedna z kobiet szturchnęła go w bok – No tak – mężczyzna odchrząknął – Czy mógłbyś zagrać Misty Moor? To jedna z naszych ulubionych.

 

•Oczywiście.

 

Misty Moor, to była również jedna z jego ulubionych. Szybka i trudna, ale możliwa do wykonania. Z wprawą i zapałem zagrał w końcu ostatnie takty i z satysfakcją dostrzegł szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach słuchaczy.

 

•Dziękujemy ci. Dziękujemy. Dzięki tobie nasza wizyta w San Fran stała się czymś wyjątkowym. Często tu grasz?

 

•Prawie codziennie – muzyk znów otarł pot z czoła – Jest nas trochę w tym mieście. Niedaleko gra na skrzypcach mój przyjaciel. Jedna z nas przepięknie śpiewa starożytne ballady...

 

•Nie grasz z zespołem?

 

•Nie. Na razie radzę sobie sam i tak jest dobrze. W ogóle dobrze mi w tym mieście.

 

•Rozumiem. Gdybyś jednak wpadł kiedyś do Los Angeles tu jest moja wizytówka. Odezwij się to postaramy się może zorganizować ci jakiś koncert albo przynajmniej poznać z ludźmi.

 

•Może kiedyś – muzyk schował wizytówkę do kieszeni – Dziękuję.

 

•I nawzajem – mężczyzna wrzucił do kapelusza dwudziestodolarowy banknot – Dziękujemy i powodzenia. Chodźmy – rzucił do pozostałych – Dara, no na co czekasz...?

 

•Za chwilę, Pete – ładna ciemnowłosa kobieta w barwnej staromodnej sukni nachyliła się nad muzykiem, ten zerknął ciekawie – Znajoma prosiła mnie żebym rozejrzała się po mieście za flecistą do kapeli. Jesteś dużo lepszy niż inni, spróbuj pod tym adresem, może ci się poszczęści – uśmiechnęła się odchodząc – Adieu!

 

Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył za roześmianą grupą.

 

•Mili ludzie – mruknął pod nosem – A co to za wizytówka?

 

Napis, gotyckimi literkami, głosił – Pub Warsaw. Poniżej był adres.

Spróbować?

Czemu nie?


End file.
